Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, Lord Bowser, or The King of Awesome, is an antagonist in Brutal Mario and the main antagonist of most of the Mario franchise. He is the father of the Koopalings and Bowser Jn., and, as his title implies, ruler of the Koopas. Description Bowser is fought in Bowser's Castle in the same way in SMB3, just get him to smash the bricks below him 3 times to make him fall into the pit below. He will throw hammers at you if you are playing the 7hero Demo or the Final Boss Demo. If you want to fight his Second Phase, jump into the pit he fell into. Bowser 1.png|Bowser's First Phase Bowser 2.png|Bowser's Second Phase ''' In the second phase, you will start off with a timer of 666 seconds. Both Bowser and Mario fall for a bit, while Bowser is constantly breathing fireballs at Mario. It may seem that both Mario and Bowser are done for after falling for a while, but both of them will safely land on a bridge, while a free Cape Feather is provided for Mario. Here, Bowser will begin breathing multi-colored fireballs at Mario or trying to create Earthquakes to stun Mario from stomping. The fireballs have different functions: Red fireballs go straight to the left or right, Blue ones will home in on Mario as he jumps, Green ones bounce once and then go straight, and Yellow ones just keep bouncing. In order to damage Bowser, Mario must hop on the Mechakoopas that Bowser throws out, and throw them back at him as projectiles. As the fight goes on, Bowser hides in his shell and attacks, making himself invincible to the Mechakoopas, and he breathes a lot more fireballs. In the final phase, two giant pillars rise and trap Mario and Bowser in. A giant spiked crusher comes down, with a small hole in the middle. Mario must then lure Bowser into one of the pillars and stun him in order to let the crusher damage Bowser when it comes down. If done too early, Bowser retreats into his shell and becomes unharmed. If done at the right time, he will take damage. After done twice, the spiked crusher repairs itself. Finally, Bowser will release two more Mechakoopas, but it is however, impossible to damage him with them now. He will quickly hide his shell before it hits him. If the Mechakoopas are thrown upward and hit the spiked crusher as it falls down, it will stop and rise back up to save Mario. Bowser can not be hurt by the crusher either, since he hides in his shell when it comes down as well. The only way to defeat Bowser now is to throw the Mechakoopas at the right pillar to break it. Doing it twice will reveal an Axe that removes the bridge. As soon as Mario pulls it, Bowser panics when the bridge breaks, and he falls down, presumably to his death. Mario then goes more to the right, revealing a hidden Key and Keyhole, leading him to the secret exit of this level. Trivia * In Brutal Mario Bowser forms an alliance with bad guys from other games, most notably with the ones from Seiken Densentsu 3 (the 3 final bosses from this game became the Dark Guardians, bodyguards and second in command of the interdimensional army of videoludic villains). Category:Brutal Mario Category:Bowser's Valley Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists